Wrong Number
by OrangeWocket
Summary: Here's me. Gay Theatre boy, and very happy being single. Then I get that wrong number call, and that beautiful redhead walks into my life, making everything just that much more dramatic. I can easily make him want me, right? Well, easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**My boyfriend was supposed to beta this but.. I don't think he will ever get to it :/**

**-forehead smack- I cant believe I started another fic. I am completely lost at my last two fics. Not that I am not inspired to write them, cause I rly want to and all.. I just cant decided what I want to happen next.. with that's in cracked's case.. with my other one… I just don't feel like writing it XD.**

**Well.. this is written differently than I usually write. And Roxas's character isn't how I normally make him.. he is more dramatic and horny XD.. which is never a bad thing XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… **

**Also: I am not in college.. but in this fic Roxas is.. so sorry if I have anything wrong.. I am rly just going by stupid movies and friends who were in college.. like the dorm is based off of one of my college friends. Please tho, if u are in college and I say something about it that is just completely wrong (not that I think I will.. it doesn't seem that complicated to write about but ya never know..) let me know please.**

**Also please review or I will not update.. I would like atleast five.. **

**And if u alert/fav.. plz leave a review.. I do appreciate that you are faving and stuff but I would also like to know what you think…**

**And I normally reply to my reviews.. unless there is rly nothing to say.. y'know… I read and appreciate every review.. so just cuz I don't reply don't think I don't read them or anything… well moving on, I hope u enjoy! This has been stuck in my head for a while..**

**Also if I get atleast 5 reviews then the due date for the next chapter should be around jan. 6****th****-10****th****… hopefully o.0.. lol**

--

_Bzzz Bzzz_

A few heads turned towards me as my stupid phone went off. I swear, my phone might as well not even have a vibrate option. The damn vibrating is louder than the ring tone.

I looked back down at my notes. Why the hell is someone texting me now? Everyone knows that I am in class and cannot stand to miss out on any notes!

I bit the inside of my lip debating weather to check my phone. The professor didn't seem to be planning on slowing down anytime soon.. but then again, this must be something important… why else would some text me if it wasn't.. right?

I grumbled and reached for my phone. I checked the little screen on the front. Instead of giving me a convenient name from my address book, it gave me a jumble of numbers. Now obviously, this jumble of numbers was a phone number but anytime I see more then 2 numbers next to each other I swear, my brain turns to jelly. lets just say, I am not good with numbers. Unless it is counting the steps in a dance routine, then I'm not good. And by dancing, I don't mean like intense ballet, I'm not that gay. I mean like musical theatre dancing.

Anyone who knows me knows that I am that gay theatre boy. But if you didn't know me, then you would never be able to guess that I love going shopping with my best friend Olette, I listen and enjoy Britney spears music, and that I am completely gay.

Now I am not one of those gays that act like girls.. even though I like to shop. I wear boy clothes, I smush bugs with my hands, there are clothes thrown all over my room, and I talk normally.. except when I get really carried away, but that's beside the point, all right?

Well anyway, back to this demon text message. I opened my phone, not even bothering to see if I recognized the damn number.

_8131201110:_

_Hey baby, I'll be out of work in a little bit._

..the hell? Who calls me baby? Well, my mom but that's really it. This isn't my mom is it? I don't care when the hell she gets out of work.

After a bit of intense problem solving on my part, I came to the conclusion that the area code of this number was 813 and my moms is 219.. so this obviously wasn't her. I inwardly groan and replied with a short '_ who is this'_.

That was a complete waste of my time, and here I thought it was something important.

After a few minutes.. no scratch that, milli seconds, my phone vibrated yet again, earning a groan from the dude sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes and took out my phone. The same damn jumble of numbers. I flipped it open and almost scoffed out loud.

_8131201110:_

_Who is THIS? Why r u textin me?_

Who the hell answers a question with another damn question?! I hate that!

_To: 8131201110_

_.. its rox…. u just txted me sumthing before…_

I typed in my reply and violently flipped my phone shut. What was this person's problem. Maybe a simple, 'oh this is bob'.. or 'sorry wrong number' would have been okay.. but seriously? Be more rude!

I looked back up towards the board and saw that the professor was erasing the notes.

"Class dismissed" the man made a 'shoo' motion with his hands and everyone gathered their stuff. I groaned and slammed my notebook shut.

Not only was the damn person rude, but also they made me miss the stupid notes…

I let out a growl as my phone vibrated again. I flipped it open, without even checking the number, it was obviously the same person.

_8131201110:_

_How the hell did u get my #? _

I almost did a forehead smack. Did I not just tell the person that they texted me first?! Seriously dude, this was getting a bit ridiculous.

_To: 8131201110 _

_I just said that u txted me before. I think you had the wrong number_

I shut my phone and made my way outside the stuffy building. I fast walked to my dorms, purposely ignoring the vibrating in my pants, the stupid rude poophead can wait until later. Yes I called him a poophead.. got a problem with it?!

I got to my dorm and unlocked the door. I shared one of the bigger dorms with a couple friends and my brother. It was almost like alittle apartment. There was a small kitchen attached to the living room and 3 bedrooms. The bathroom had a few shower stalls and stuff. It was pretty frickin' nice. Olette was able to keep it nice.

I shared my room with my brother Sora. And Hayner shared with Pence while Olette, being the only girl, got her own room

I threw my bag on the couch and made my way to my room. I opened my door to find Sora, my brother/roommate, gathering his stuff up into his bag. He grinned over at me and waved.

"Sup dude!" I rolled my eyes at the way he talked. Since I, his brother, am gay he is constantly trying to prove that he is not. Trying to talk all ' cool boy' like. Not that he has a problem with my being gay, he completely accepts it, he just is weird about people asking him if he were gay.

"I'm going to meet my girlfriend!" he grinned over at me and I rolled my eyes yet again.

" I know who Kairi is, and I am aware that the whore is your girlfriend, no need to refer to her as 'girlfriend'."

Sora growled and smacked me upside my head, mumbling something about the whore not being a whore, I pretty much stopped listening after he smacked me. seriously, NO ONE SMACKS ME.. I will get him back later, when he least expects it. –insert silent evil laugh-

" well, AS I WAS SAYING, I am going out so, yea. Can you please clean your side of the room, it's starting to cramp my style.." he did a motion with his hands and I snorted.

" cramp your style? Ok _DAWG, _I'll get to that. Have a great time with 'girlfriend'." I smirked over at him and rolled his eyes, leaving without saying another word.

I quickly picked up all the stuff on my side, not really cleaning anything, and sat on my bed. I felt my phone dig into my ass and remembered the damn spawn of Satan text that was waiting for me. I flipped it open and growled,

_8131201110:_

_don't even start wit me, watch wat u say._

What the hell was this dudes problem?! Is it that hard to say ' sorry wrong number?'. I got angry and texted that as my reply and set my phone next to me. there was a long 'stare into nothing' moment then my phone went off again. but instead of stopping at one vibrate, it continued. I glanced over to see that the person was calling me! what the hell?

"hello?" I tried to sound polite, maybe make the dude feel bad or something. Now, if that could see me pout, then they would feel bad. I don't know so much about just hearing my voice.

" who the hell is this?" this annoying whiny voice found its way through the phone. This chick (yes he is actually a she) needs to chill out.

"um, this is Rox.. I think you had the wrong number earlier.."

"how did you get my number?"

I let out an exhausted sigh and rolled my eyes, " we just went over this, you texted me earlier."

" oh no, do NOT get loud with me!"

Wait, WHAT? I didn't raise me voice at all? What the hell what wrong with the girl?

" I wasn't, there is no need to be getting so worked up over this."

" ok, first of all, you do not need to be giving me that attitude!"

" um ma'am? Could we just drop this? Please?"

"ok, first of all, I never texted you!"

since when did 'first' come twice? " um, yes...you do, I can forward it to you.." I did it quickly, since my phone has that awesome skill. There was a long pause from the demon chick then she let out an offended noise, as If I insulted her.

" how did you get that message?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed into the phone, " you texted it to me, i. think. You. Had. The. Wrong. Number."

" I never texted you!"

"HOW ELSE WOULD I GET YOUR DAMN PHONE NUMBER?!"

" ya know what, Ima get my boyfriend on ya ass, he will tear you up! You will wish ya never got to fightin' with me."

oh. My. Gawd. Is this chick for real? " I am not starting a fight with you! Can we seriously just like, drop this?"

" oh doncha start gettin' loud with me again, you will regret it!"

" oh. My gawd. I am hanging up now, this is totally redic!" ..yes, I abbreviated ridiculous.. when I'm angry I do that..

..shut up..

I flipped my phone shut and threw it on my bed. How physco was that woman. Like seriously?

See, This when my gay talk starts to come out, when I am fucking mad. But I mean, really? This was totally stupid, am I right? Don't answer that, cause I already know I'm right.

My stupid phone started to vibrate again and I whined loudly. My phone was flashing with another different jumble of number.

'_8138091313' _flashed across the screen of my phone. I picked it up and answered with a very aggressive and high pitched "Nnnghaa?"

"umm, is this.. uh Rox?"

I blinked my eyes and straightened up. This wasn't the same person as before. This person was well for one, male. He also actually sounded.. not rude. Meaning, he sounded nice. His voice sounded like it should be on the radio. Y'know, like that radio guy that all the girls have a crush on even though they have never seen his face.. they just know his voice.

" um, yes.' I immediately lost my attempt at aggression.

" well, I am supposed to be 'grilling your ass' right now but, I think my girlfriend is being stupid. We'll just pretend I'm telling you off, all right?" the guy chuckled and I swear, my heart may have just melted. He sounded so amazing… but.. keyword in the sentence was 'girlfriend'. But it's not like I would ever speak with this person again anyway.

I laughed into the phone, " that's cool with me."

"so.. sorry about her though, she must be on her period or something."

I cringed at the thought of period. One of those reason I don't like girls. They have that time where it is just like 'bitch' at all moments. And personally, I would rather not have to hide from my 'significant other' just because of the time of the month. I felt slightly sorry for this guy.

" aren't girls always on their periods?"

the guy laughed, " so true! Well, I guess I should let you go.. sorry for.. earlier."

"oh it's no big deal."

"OH! My name is Axel by the way, commit it to memory."

I chuckled and smiled, " will do, and pretty unique name." unique name? what the hell was I saying? Why can't I sound.. I don't know.. maybe cooler?

" yea.. you to? I guess…" he laughed

" well I guess, it was nice meeting you? Or something.."

" yea, nice meeting you to. _Or something."_

I giggled (yes I giggled. Have a problem with it then you can go screw yourself).

" alright.. bye"

"see ya"

I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. Well he was nice. _Axel.._ I was definitely committing _that_ to memory.

--

I rushed into the theatre and dropped my bag in one of the seats. Marluxia, the theatre professor, rolled his eyes at me and pointed to the stage.

I rushed up and stood in the line that the rest of the class seemed to be making. Marluxia opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted with a knock on the door. He looked at his watch and rushed over to the door. When it opened I swear, a frickin angel walked into the room.

This guy, was beautiful. He had this amazingly spiky hair, that made mine look like a shaggy dogs. It was a gorgeous shade of red. He was extremely tall and skinny, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black hoodie with a heart on fire in the middle. His face, now that might have been the best part. It was beautiful. He had amazing green eyes with tattoos right under them. They looked like black tear drops. All together, he looked pretty epic. And by epic I mean , completely beautiful and sexy.

I could just see it now….

_He would rush into the room, wind blowing in his amazing hair. He would be out of breath and his white button up would be ripped slightly, showing off a perfectly toned chest. He would run his hand through his hair and walk over to me._

"_I have been searching my whole life for you" he would say, and then tilt my head up towards his. We would share one of those amazing kisses, those ones that get zoomed into in movies. It would be magical. I would run my hand across his chest and hear him moan._

"_rooxaas… rooxxaas.."_

"Roxas?! Rooxaas?! Is you nose bleeding?"

I broke from my thoughts and I instantly felt a small something trickle from my nose. You cannot be serious. I heard Olette giggled quietly next to me.

By this time Mr. 'soontobewetdream' and Marluxia had made their way onto the stage. Their eyes on me, looking completely amused.

I felt a tissue make its way to my nose and I flew my hand up, feeling Olette's tiny hand. She removed it and smiled at me, a slight blush on her face.

Now she knew I was gay, but it was obvious she always had a tiny crush on me. But that wasn't gonna stop me from being close with her, I mean, she was my best friend.

I mumbled a thank you and wiped my nose, taking a few seconds to check and see if the bleeding had stopped. God, this was embarrassing.

"as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by Roxas's bleeding nose, we have someone here to help us out for a while. He is one of my closet friends so please be kind and stop drooling.. that means you.."

I immediacy got panicky, till I realized he was referring to Rikku on the other side of the stage. Fucking Rikku man, he's MINE.. or at least, he's gonna be,

Mr. ' lookslikeafuckinganimalinbed' cleared his throat and grinned, waving his hand in the air.

"yea.. so as pink man said, I am gonna be chilling with you guys for a while,"

his voice sounded familiar, but I would have known if I had met him before.. like seriously, how could I not?!

" and I do know what I am talking about in theatre so don't try to tell me how to do things! You are not in charge of me, commit it to memory."

Commit it to memory… where have I heard that before? Oh yea, that Axel guy today… is this some new phrase I am not aware of.

" if any of you steal my catch phrase I'll eat your head."

His catch phrase? But Axel used it.. my mind suddenly put two and two together. He sounds like that Axel guy, and he used the same 'catch phrase'. This has got to be Axel right? I gasped.. really loudly.

A few heads turned towards me and I started to blush, since Mr. 'Ithinkthisisamazingphoneguy' was also smirking at me.

"well then, two interruptions in a row. I want to screw you into a wall!"

My jaw dropped at the what he said .. and the way he smirked. He did NOT just say that.. did he?

"w-what?" I choked out, eyes popping out of my skull.

He rose one of his eyes brows and gave me a 'wtf' look, " I said, first a nose bleed and a gasp.. is that all?"

I closed my mouth and cleared my throat, "oh.. yes sir.."

He chuckled and shook his head, "please don't call me sir, I am not that old. Call me Axel!" by this point he had brought his attention to the rest of the class and I felt my brain do flip-flops. I was right! Ha! Screw you 'dumb blonde' logic, I just proved you wrong!

The rest of the class consisted of practicing dance steps for the musical and watching Marluxia point at me and whisper to Axel. I knew exactly what he was saying. I was one of the best in the class and I'm not gonna lie, I like it when people point that out. I'm not cocky about it or anything, everyone in this class has talent.

After class I waited behind and picked up some things around the stage, like always. Marluxia and Axel went back to his office.

Am I the only one who finds it completely crazy that Axel is.. well, the Axel. Talk about a fucking small world.

When I finished up with cleaning I made my way to the office to let them know I was heading off, and maybe making conversation with Axel. I was still debating weather I should ask about earlier.

I was about to knock when I heard something drop and a loud groan.

" I can't deal with it Marluxia!" Axels voice said. I knew that I shouldn't do this but, I couldn't help it, I listened in.

"I don't know what to tell you man." I heard some rustling of papers. Axel let out another groan and I heard a loud plop. The plop, I recognized, was him falling to his knees on the ground. Yes I am in drama, so yes, I can be dramatic. I fall on my knees dramatically quite often to win peoples pity, so I know that sound very well.

" b-but she wants to get married!"

"well then, buy a fucking ring dude."

"ok have you not listened to me for the past.. like 3 years. I DO NOT want to spend the rest of my life with Larxene."

I instantly felt my heart skip a beat. He doesn't like his bitch girlfriend with a weird name! That means I have some type of a chance!

" well then simple, break up with her!"

" I CAN'T! my parents.. they just.. Gah. Ya know, You're not bein' helpful!"

Marluxia sighed again and I could just see him rubbing the bridge of his nose. He does that all the time when he gets annoyed. He even has a certain sigh that goes with it. I call it 'that sigh that means he is about to rub the bridge of his nose'. Creative eh?

" we have this discussion like every other day, I do NOT want to deal with your griping anymore. You know your options, your break up with her and fucking forget your damn parents or, you put a frickin ring on her finger. I am done dealing with this!" I heard footsteps coming towards the door and took a quick 6 steps back. When the door opened I start to walk as If I was just making my way down here. I jumped, pretending to be surprised to see Marluxia open his door.

"hey I was gonna leave, unless you want me do anything else.."

Marluxia sighed and pointed towards axel, "take this child off my back. Show him around the green room. make sure he knows how everything works, if you don't mind."

" not at all!" I grinned, practically jumping for joy. Before I could break into a wet day dream Axel came out and clapped his hands.

" awesome! The star gets to show me around, I feel oh so honored." He grinned over at me and I returned it. Marluxia rolled his eyes and left us grinning at eachother.

Now normally, I am not this friendly, no I am not mean, I just usually don't grin at people I really don't know. So Marluxia already knew something was up.

Now let me talk about Marluxia and me for a second. There is a reason why I don't refer to him as 'professor'. He is Olette's older brother, so I have pretty much known him my whole life. He used to have brown hair though, until he came out in high school, I was still in middle school at the time though. It started out as a bet he had with a few friends. He convinced them that he could get a guy to turn gay for him. Now everyone knows that at Bastion high, almost none of the guys are gay. If they aren't already out and gay, then they are those jockey football players who always have a girlfriend. But for some reason, Marluxia begged to differ. And as everyone anticipated, no one turned gay for him. I never understood why though, if I had not already been out, I would I turned gay for him, even if I was only in middle school. I still, to this day, think he would be an amazing fuck. But back to his hair. since he lost he had to bleach and dye it pink, to show off his 'manliness'. In the end though, he really liked it. It also totally screamed, ' I am gay' so girls generally stopped hitting on him, except for those who hit on gay guys even though they are gay…. I hate those girls. But back to Marluxia and me.

Yea we were close. He was the first person I came out to also, so he was kind of like my older brother also. But I digress, back to the actually story.

So once Marluxia was gone axel threw his hands in the air, still grinning like a fucking maniac (a sexy one). I mocked him and threw my hands up.

" So little dude, where to?" I signaled for him to follow and stumbled, yes shut up I stumbled, into the green room. the place was a complete mess. There were three couches, one of which were broken, and papers thrown everywhere. To the left you could see the door to the costume room slightly open, revealing the mess of unfolded clothes. To the right was the make-up area. On the floor there was a deep layer of powder decorating the floor. On the table next to it there was a huge pile of wigs, all different colors and styles. I partly think the janitor is scared to come in here.. or Marluxia told him not to. Marluxia is very.. protective of the green room.

Axel let out a low whistle and was visibly cringing.

" this is definitely moving to the top of my list of things to clean… "

I laughed and kicked a few empty cans around on the floor. "it's pretty much easy to get used to. Costumes get thrown in there… wigs on the table.. Makeup over there.. trash.. uh.. on the floor."

"umm there don't happen to be roaches.. are there?" I shrugged and sat on the couch.

"Who cares?" axel twitched slightly and stood awkwardly next to the couch, looking around the floor. It was obvious by his actions that he was some type of neat freak.

"so.. uh.. Marls has told me a lot about you.. you Roxas right?"

I nodded and started to fiddle with my hands. He obviously didn't remember me from the phone.. or he just didn't put two and two together. if not, then he was even duller than I could be.

Or this isn't even the same Axel.. but I don't know very many Axels.. well I only know one.. and he is standing next to me.

"Your cute in person.." I choked on my spit and spun around to face him, hurting my neck in the process. I then made a very attractive 'couchheezehack' sound. I was supposed to be 'what'… but it came out more like a dying sound.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, " Rox is short for Roxas right?" I nodded dumbly and let out one more pathetic hack.

" I knew who ya were even on the phone…" I still started dumbly at I'm and smiled awkwardly down at me.

"Did you not memorize me like I told you to?" I broke form my trance and nodded.. Then I realized what he said and shook my head. Of course I remember him!

"Small world, eh Roxy?" I growled at the name and his eyes widened. He stepped backward with a huge grin on his face, waving his arms like I was some lion about to pounce on him… not that I would have _minded_ pouncing on him.. But that is beside the point.

" do **not** call me Roxy." Sure I was gay.. but that doesnt mean you can call me girly names. I was gay not a frickin girl. I wouldn't even want to be a girl. Most of them are too whiney. Like those blonde ones that act all dumb and wear practically nothing.. I hate them. I wouldn't even want to be in the same gender as them.

" ok, ok. But you'll get used to it.. Roxy." He smirked and I glared again.

Suddenly his damn phone went off and he quickly answered it.

" hey….. no…. busy… yes I did… alright… see you later… Yeup." I quickly hung up and grinned at me. I was about to ask him who it was.. But then I realized I barely know him.

But you know that habit of asking people who it was on the phone? Yea.. I have that habit. It you don't know that habit.. then now you do!

"Fucking Larxene.." he mumbled to himself. I rose one eyebrow at him. I knew who she was from the conversation I heard earlier.. But I acted as though I did not know whom he was talking about.

"that was the girl you talk to earlier. She pretty much asked me if I 'grilled your ass' like I was supposed to. I said yes.." he chuckled and shook his head.

" I should be heading out though, you should probably go home as well."

I nodded and stood up, smiling at him.

" Nice to talk to you again." he smiled and ruffled my hair, skipping out of the room.

--

**review please!**

**Roxas: yea.. I would like to have Mr. 'mightjustmakemecuminmypants' in bed **

**soon!**

**Ren: -facepalmroxas- stupid horny bastard**

**Axel: y'know I have a name! it's Axel got it-**

**Ren: -facepalmaxel- Don't. Even. Start.**

**Demyx: Did I ever tell you the story of that time**

**Ren: -face**_**foot**_**demyx-**

**Demyx: -grossoutwhine-**

**Ren: srry.. all my hands are full. **

**Axel: -licksrenshand-**

**Ren: eeww!**

**Axel: run away!!! –escapes-**

**Ren:.. I'll get him one of these days..**

**Roxas: -bigsigh- ....me too –stares longingly-**

**Ren: oh gawd.. a wet day dream… gross..**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: A/N holy shiz... ignore the fact that i mentioned a selphie in the first chapter! (ijustchangedthenametosomeoneelse).. gawd thank gawd i got bored and read the first chapter..**

**anyways.. so yea.. i never mentioned a selphie in the first chapter!**

**Axel's POV**

I stuffed the key into the lock and jiggled it a few times.

".. the hell is its problem?"

I attempted to turn the key a few more times but it wouldn't budge. I muttered out a few choice words before it was unlocked from the inside.

Larxene would have been home now for about 4 hours, I'm in for hell. And by hell I mean, she's gonna want me to 'make it up' to her in some way.. will probably involve sex. Now don't get me wrong, I like sex but.. frankly(what does that even mean.. frankly.. it makes me think out some southern fat guy with a mustache.. named frank)… where was I?... right.. frankly, sex with her doesn't excite me anymore.

I was broken away from my thoughts by her growling and grabbing the collar of my shirt. she then, pulled me into the house all 'violent like'.

"where the fuck have you been?" I felt her scary 'controlling women' glare burn through my head

" I was out, do you need to know where I am at all times? Besides, you just talked to me on the phone not even an hour ago…." I knew I could just tell her that I was helping out Marluxia, but she pissed me off.. I mean this shirt wasn't cheap. She probably got… her, uh, gross make up all over it! I mean, some people put make-up on their hands right?

.. shut up. She just.. pissed me off, do I need a frickin excuse?

She pointed one of her long fake fingernails at me and glared, " your doing some type of hard drugs aren't you?"

"Ffft, puh-lease Larx, I was just helping a friend out. No need to go all mental." I rolled my eyes and turned towards the couch, setting my bag neatly on it. I turned around to find her face inches from mine, her cigarette breathe right in my face… it was gross. Well, I probably have cigarette breathe too, but it was _Larxene _cigarette breath.. so it was ten times worse.

"It wasn't a _female_ friend was it?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"No."

She placed her hand on my chest and pushed me back onto the couch, straddling my hips. I let out an annoyed sigh and she began to unbutton my shirt, leaving small kisses down my neck and chest.

"good. I've been wanting you all day, you know that?" I let out a tiny groan of annoyance and rolled my eyes. She obviously didn't understand my annoyance since she giggled and bit down on my neck.

" You like that?"

I just mumbled, trying to make myself happy, if you know what I mean. There is no point in me ever trying to make her stop. And she goes crazy if I don't 'enjoy' it so… I really have no choice in this matter.

The only thought running through my mind when someone knocked on the door was 'god must exist'.

Larxene, on the other hand, let out a growl and didn't even bother getting off of me as she yelled, "Come in!"

" Do we all have our clothes on, yo?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed Larxene off of me, running for my brother. Normally he annoyed the crap out of me, but today I was thankful for him. He was a perfect excuse to get away from the crazy lady on the sofa, aka Larxene. Even her name sounds crazy! Who names their kid Larxene….

And before you even try to say anything, don't.. cause Axel is a perfectly normal name!

Anyway, I needed to get out of the house and Reno here, gave me the perfect excuse!

" Oh is it that time already?" I grabbed hold of his sleeve and turned around to look at Larxene, " Listen Larx babe, I made plans with Reno.. y'know haven't seen him in foreva sooo… we are going to grab a few drinks! I might just spend the night with him that cool? Alright awesome, see ya!" I pulled Reno outside and slammed the door shut.

Reno gave me a 'wtf?' look and I just dragged him outside, out of earshot of our apartment.

"what the fuck, yo? I just saw you last week…. And since when do you say foreva?" I just shrugged at him, giving him an innocent 'I love you, Reno' look. He rose one of his eyebrows at me and shook his head.

" Anyway, I was just here cause mom wanted me to drop of these!" he shoved a bag in my face and shook it. I sniffed and my eyes instantly widened.

"A-are t-t-those-"

"Chocolate chip fudge brownies! Your favorite." He said in a singsong voice.

"GIMME!" I grabbed the bag of pure heaven and stuffed my hand in, pulling out the biggest one. As I ate the gift from god, Reno reached forward to button up my shirt. I just lifted up my arms, too much in ecstasy to do it myself. I mean, these brownies are damn good.

"Hate to break it to ya man but, I have plans with Rude tonight… "

I swallowed what was in my mouth and pouted at Reno, " Hey I can go with you and bring Marly.. we can.. uh.. double date?"

Reno growled and shoved me, making my almost fall over. But I was able to stay standing, ya know with all my awesome ninja abilities.

"It is NOT a date with him!"

That's Reno for ya, always in denial.

"Find some other way to get away from her bro.. cause I can't help ya tonight."

I let out a sigh and pulled out my phone.

"I'll call Jasper.. maybe I can get a few hours in.. " I grumbled and pouted one last time at Reno, hoping he would change his mind.. I mean come on.. who could resist my pout.

Reno shook his head and face-palmed me, "Sorry bro.. you could pull it off when you were short, cute, and five. Now your.. tall, ugly, and 24"

I stopped pouting and stood in shock. did that motherfucker just call me ugly?! I am NOT ugly.. asshole.

--

**Roxas POV**

I ran threw the door, dropping my bag on the ground. I looked up from the ground to find Sora right in my face.

"Hey brother dearest!"

I grunted and tried to make my way to my room, key word here would be tried. I tried and failed because of a stupid brother in my way.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"_ I just have a boner the size of fucking Texas in my pants. _and don't ask me how it can be the size of Texas.. it just can.

See, what happened was, on my way home.. I started thinking about all he things that could have happened in the green room….All the fucking amazing, kinky, mind-blowing things that could have happened in the green room. With Axel… the fucking sexist man alive.. yeah, that Axel.

I rushed into the bathroom trying to think of something else. Sora was knocking on the door, continuously asking what was wrong.

"Roxas? What's wrong?.. Is something wrong Roxas? What's wrong with you? Roxas? What's wrong?"

see, continuously asking. I turned on the shower, as cold as possible and jumped in.

"aahhiii! Shit!".. Yea it was really cold.

Well that helped. I stood there for a minute, taking the time to realize I had just jumped in the shower, clothes still on.. phone in pocket, and shoes on. Fuck.

I jumped out , leaving a puddle behind me everywhere I stepped. I 'sloshed' my way from the bathroom to my room, ignoring Sora's questions. After I changed ,and checked to see in my phone was working (which it was.. this thing has been through hell and never has it stopped working.. I love my phone), I finally acknowledged Sora. He had a look of worry on his face and a baking apron on. Hard to believe sometimes that he claims to be straight.

"You were baking?" Sora grinned, suddenly loosing his 'worried face' and nodded. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"I hope it's not cake.." ok, I hate cake. There I just something about it. The way that it's so.. moist sometimes.. that it gets stuck to different places in your mouth, or really dry.. and.. ugh. I can't even explain it.. I just hate it.

"No.. I made biscuits!"

"Biscuits!?" ok, biscuits on the other hand, I fucking love! They are just amazing! People are always telling me they are almost like cake.. but they are so not! Biscuits are God and the Devil.. and life smushed together in one! They are everything that makes the fucking world go around!

"They just came out.. they are probably hot…"

Who the fuck cares! I pushed my way past Sora and stuffed a blob-shaped piece of pure happiness in my mouth, chewing it slowly to take in the full flavor. It was burning my tongue but who the fuck cared, it tasted good.

"I thought you were chilling with Kairi today" My mouth was full of biscuit so that probably came out more like disgusting noise but Sora seemed to understand me.

"Oh.. she had to go to the airport to pick up Selphie!"

Selphie? Hell. Fucking. No. I swallowed what was in my mouth and gawked at Sora.

"Selphie's coming?!"

"Uh.. yea didn't I tell you that she was visiting?"

"uh NO! ahh!" I made a mad dash to my room and started to throw some clothes into a bag. There is no way I am going to be around when she shows up!

"where are you goin' bro?"

I let out a sigh and turned around, " I'm afraid our relationship is over, I'm leaving you.." see I can make jokes.. see!

But despite my amazingly funny joke, Sora just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in the doorway to our room.

"Seriously Rox, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay with Namine and Riku for a few days, I can't be around with her around."

"you can't stay there! Kairi lives there!"

"..and?" like that made any sense, "look dude, I'm not planning on boinking your girlfriend.. I'm gay.. remember?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying your gonna do her man… I'm saying that Selphie is staying with Kairi.. so you going there would just put in the same house as her!"

Well, for once Sora made sense.

"by the way, your taking clothes from your 'dirty clothes' corner."

I stared down at the clothes in my bag and grunted. I stuffed the bag in my face a took a whiff. They smelled fine so I decided who the hell cared.

So, you're probably wondering about Selphie eh? Well Selphie… is a crazy person! She refuses to believe that I am gay.. and is constantly trying to 'turn me straight'. She thinks that once I get with her.. I will never want a guy again.. which is a complete lie. I tried to get with girls before. When I was like 15, I realized that I might be gay, and I started to get with a lot of girls.. thinking that the gay thing was just a phase… it wasn't.

lets just say.. I've slept with probably every female friend I have. And hey, I didn't force them. I mean, come on. Who could resist me, right? Ahh I kid, I kid.

"well… uh.. I could.. stay with.. uh"

"Ha there! I just poked a huge hole in your logic!" Sora grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes and shuffled to the front door. I hate it when he's right.

"You not still going over there.. are you?"

"No, stupid.. I'll just.. find somewhere to go. Oh hey maybe I'll go sleep with the homeless in the park!" I hate to admit but I was halfway serious about that comment.. I mean, anything was better than being near Selphie. Sora obviously took the comment very seriously and gasped.

"oh my god Roxas NO! you'll become homeless!" I tilted my head slightly and turned to look at Sora.

"Sora, being homeless isn't a disease.. if you have a home.. which I do," I waved my hands, signally that the dorm was in fact, my home, " Then you are not home_less_.. making sense? Besides.. the homeless guys aren't that bad.. they are just drunk and smelly.."

"how would you know they aren't that bad?"

"well.. lets just say I chill with them from time to time.." yes I chill with the homeless guys sometimes.. I'm normally not completely sober… but I do remember it.. and they were actually pretty cool. Y'know, they are the best people to bum money off of.. cause they will normally give you some if they have any, just cause they know what it's like to be broke. Of course I never bummed money off of them.. well maybe once when I got stranded with no bus money or phone.. but that's a whole other story..

I turned around to leave but Sora stopped me with his hand on my shoulder, a very concerned look on his face.

"what ever you do Roxas, don't steal a Hobo's buggy cause they'll get made and chase you!"

what. the fuck. "Sora.. how would you know that?"

"well.. see this one time I was at the park and I saw this shopping cart from Wal-Mart and decided 'oh I'll be nice and bring it back' then when I went to go grab it this Hobo jumped out of a bush and was all like 'don't take my buggy you little bastard' and I screamed and ran away then I wondered what he was doing behind the bush then I decided he must have been peeing or something then I decided I don't like homeless people!"

I gawked at Sora.. not really because the story was surprising, it seemed like something stupid Sora would do. But more because he said that entire thing without taking a breath.

"Did you breathe at all while saying that, So'?"

".. I don't know.."

"well.. that is some skill, kudos to you dude.. well.. I'm out of here."

"remember about the buggy thing!"

I smacked my forehead and gave Sora a face that said 'wtf' and 'omg Sora you're a retard'. Sora just smiled and me and pointed to my face.

".. your giving me you wtf/sorayouraretard face. What did I do?"

"Sora.."

"yeah, bro?"

"I was kidding about sleeping with the homeless!"

Sora blushed and shook his head, "I knew that!"

I gave him a 'right, sure you did' face and left, catching the bus downtown.. something exciting has to be happening downtown…

--

It was only about 8:30, but the dark sky made it seem at least midnight.

So I ended up not downtown.. shuddup alright? I have very bad luck with buses! I ended up missing my stop and eventually had no choice but to get off, since it was the last stop on the route.

Technically I am downtown.. but so far downtown that no one else is around. Well that's not true, people are around. There are a lot of little shops.. like Witchcraft stores, and tattoo parlors and stuff.. nothing to be scared about..

Okay I was a bit scared shitless. So?. Sue me! What do you expect from a gay guy such as myself. I mean come on, I am a theatre boy for Christ's sake.. tattoos and .. Witchcraft just isn't my thing.

All the people I saw were either in the stores or in alleyways doing.. god knows what. But instead of waiting and finding out, I continue to walk with my head held low.. I guess this is better than being stuck with Selphie… right?

My head bounced into a chest and I immediately thought that it was my time to die.

"Roxas?" that voice.. I know that voice. I looked up to see the frickin sex god staring at me oddly. I jumped back, and I could feel my face heating up. What the hell was he doing down here. Well I'm not gonna lie, I'm not really surprised to see him in this area.

I looked him up and down and saw that he was holding a sign that had an arrow pointing down the street. The sign read ' Visit us down at the Adult Fun Shop'.

My face got even hotter as I stared wide-eyed at the sign. Axel must have noticed my staring cause he let out a chuckle.

"I've never once shopped there.. they just pay me to hold the sign. I mean, 15 dollars an hour.. for a few hours every week, pays for cigarettes…"

I laughed at him. I mean seriously, he was holding a sign advertising the ' Adult Fun Shop'.. how could you not laugh at that?!

"so this is uh.. what you do for a living?"

At this Axel threw he head back in laughter, " oh hell fucking no. this is just a side job for pocket money. I'm studying to become a teacher.. that's why I'm helping Marly out.. even though he teaches theatre.." Axel shrugged and waved the sign frantically at a passing car, " It makes me seem like a good student since I am being a teacher helper.. or whatever you wanna call It.." Axel scowled at the car as it passed right by the Fun Shop, not even giving it a second glance.

I nodded and scratched the back of my head, starting to feel a little awkward.. I mean being next to guy you wanna screw into the wall is one thing.. but when you are standing 15 feet away from a sex shop.. that tends to make things a little awkward.

"uuh.." Axel let out a nervous laughter and glanced over at me, " Would you mind going into the store and buying something cheap.. just so Jasper won't get all POed and say I'm not doing my job.."

I rose one of my eyebrows at him, " Are you asking me to go in a buy a sex toy?" _for us to have amazing kinky butt sex with.._shut up, I can dream ok?!

Axel shrugged and nodded, " nothing big.. just like.. one of those moaning key chains would be enough…"

Moaning key chains?! What the hell. Axel obviously read my face a laughed again.

"when you press the button it starts to moan and stuff… comes in male or female!" Axel gave me an enthusiastic smile.. as if I really wanted to buy a moaning keychain..

--

.. ok so I bought the moaning keychain, it was actually pretty entertaining..

"ooh yes! Nnggaah YEAH! aahhhh!" I was in a fit of giggles when Axel pressed the button. The moaning was completely exaggerated and fake but it was funny.

" I cant.. believe I paid 3 dollars for that piece of crap!" Axel chuckled and shook his head. We were currently walking back form the store, the owner let Axel leave early. He made about 45 dollars and he was happy with that.

" I think we should go get drunk, on me!"

" I would love to but, I'm only 19.."

"ha!" Axel let out a laugh and ruffled my hair as if I were some… little kid. Just because I cant drink legally doesn't mean I'm a kid…

I pouted up at him and he grinned at me. Gawd I want him..

"Is your car close by?" I glanced at Axel, hoping he had a car, I am not keen on walking home.. well I'm not really keen on the idea of going home at all. I partly considering really going to the homeless park, but quickly decided against it.

"nah, my brother dropped me off… "

I tilted my head at him, " How were you planning on getting home?"

Axel just scratched the back of his head and smiled at me sheepishly, " I wasn't planning on going home tonight.. I was just gonna, I don't know, wonder the streets…"

Sounds like a good fucking plan if you ask me! I avoid Selphie and get to hang out with a sexy beast, what more could I ask for?

"Mind if I join you? Not really planning on going home either!"

Axel shrugged and grinned at me. I looked around at the shops, eyes falling on the tattoo/ piercing place. I brought my hand up to my ear, feeling the 3 loops… I could always use another one!

"hey lets go get piercings!" I grinned at Axel. His eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

"I.. uh.. have a huge fear of needles.."

wait Axel.. fear of needles? He has a tattoo on his face! I tilted my head to the side and poked my cheeks with my hands, giving him a confused look. He chuckled and shrugged.

"That happened because of a drunken bet. Whoever got more phone numbers at the bar won. I was drunk, therefore no girls wanted to get with me.. so I had to get tattoos on my face!"

"sounds like and intense bet.."

"yeah.. we were drunk.. whadda expect?"

we continued walking for a while. I really couldn't think of anything to talk about.. my mind had gone to mush. Maybe it was because I was walking with the gorgeous sex god but.. usually my mind doesn't turn to mush.. it thinks up crazy things that in the end make my pants become very uncomfortable. My mind didn't seem to be doing that and, let's be honest, that was a good thing.

"so.. uh, why don't you wanna go home tonight?" He smiled over at me. I couldn't help but smiled back when I shrugged.

"there's this crazy girl there who thinks she can 'turn me straight'." Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"so your gay?" I nodded, I almost wanted to laugh out loud. I'm in theatre! How much 'gayer' can u get?!

"uuh.. yea.. theatre boy.. yanno.."

"Not all theatre boys are gay.. I'm a theatre boy…"

I swear my heart just died. Was he implying that he was straight? Well this sucks, turning him gay will be like.. Selphie trying to turn me straight.. which isn't happening. But do you expect me to give up?

Hell fucking no!.. at least he didn't seem grossed out by the fact that I'm gay.. That's a plus!

I covered up my sudden heartbreak with a chuckle, "You're a theatre boy?"

"Was.. in high school. Now I'm studying to be a teacher.. as said before.." I nodded slightly realizing the sudden awkwardness that fell on us.

Was it obvious that I was disappointed? Or was I just making it awkward for myself?

"so.. uh" I stuttered for a second, earning a smirk from Axel. Well fuck if it wasn't obvious _before_ that I wanted to fuck him.. it was definitely obvious now.

"So, why aren't_ you_ heading home?" I smiled up at him and he chuckled.

"oh.. well, you got a crazy 'wanna be' girlfriend, I just have a crazy girlfriend.. yanno.. the stupid one that called you.. yeah her." He let out a sigh and pulled out a cigarette.

Ok.. most people hate smoking.. I find it fucking sexy. Well, sexy on some people. Like Axel for example.. it's sexy when he smokes.

"Are you guys fighting?"

Axel chuckled and rolled his eyes, " we are always fighting…"

I left the conversation at that.

_Burn, Baby, Burn_

I glanced over at Axel, he groaned and answered his phone, pulling us both into one of the various body piercing places with loud music.

"Hello? W-what? I cant- YEAH RENO I'LL BE OVER THERE IN A MINUTE! Hey can I call you back later babe? Ok bye." He clicked his phone shut and shook his head.

I glanced over at the little glass box with all the different rings in it. They had lip, eyebrow, nose, nipple.. everything. I've always wanted to get a facial piercing but my mom wouldn't let me. I never really got to getting one when I left.

I glanced back at Axel. He was twitching slightly and staring around the room. I'm guessing it was the needles that got him.

"We can go if you don't want to be in here?" Axel stopped twitching and strode over to me. He nodded towards the box with rings and chuckled.

"which one you want?"

I shrugged and glanced back at the box, " I've always wanted my lip.. but I don't know…"

"why don't you get it?"

I shrugged and patted my pockets, "I have no money!"

Axel shrugged and grinned at me, " I can pay.. I have uh forty dollars.."

I laughed and shook my head, "There is no way I can get a lip piercing for 40 dollars.."

Axel shrugged, " Sorry for not knowing my facts on peircings!" He grinned at me and pulled on my wrist, directing me out. I was tempted to grab his hand, just to be able to touch him, but chose against it.

"So.. what should we do?" I glanced over at Axel and he grinned.

"We can crash my brothers date!"

--

**reviews please…**

**with this chapter I didn't really know where I was going with it. I have plans for later in the story.. I just need to figure out how to get to those things. XD**

**this time I'm not going to have a 'due date'.. cuz well.. I wont have it up by then XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**-gasp- new chapter! **

**i realized in the first chapter i mentioned selphie briefly as a classmate in his theatre class.. srry if that confused anyone! i changed the classmate to 'rikku'.**

**dIZ-claimer: I don't now own.. characters or stacy and Clinton.. or Vin Diesel .. or Zac Efron (sadly.. but he is my future husband, bicths!)… yanno what.. I won NOTHING OK?! Leave me alone!!! –criesinemocorner-**

**Zexion: -clearsthroat-**

**Ren: .. uh..**

**Zexion: MY emo corner! Up, Bitch!**

**Ren: 0.o**

--

Wow. I mean, I knew my brother was loaded (he wore a frickin tux everyday).. but I had no idea he was this loaded!

Come on, taking his 'non-date' to a place like this! 'Molina's grill' is one of the most expensive restaurants in town! Seriously, what does my brother do to make all this money? Well besides owning a bar. But seriously, Last time I checked he seemed to have all the time in the frickin world! When is he ever at work?! God, his life confuses me. I want the kind of diploma _he's_ got.

"uh.. you sure this is the right place?" I glanced down at Roxas and grinned. We were currently standing in front of the restaurant. The people at the valet parking 'thing' were staring at us weirdly. Probably because my hair. I always get a lot of stares because me hair… But screw them; their just jealous there hair isn't as… luscious as mine.

You know you wish _your_ hair was this luscious too, don't lie.

Roxas cleared his throat and pointed at the restaurant. I must have been sort of glaring at the valet people, because they stopped staring. Serves them right.. assholes.

I nodded my head at Roxas, "Yeah, it's the right place! Fancy, huh? Come on!" I grabbed his wrist and tugged, "Just stand up straight and look snobby, you'll blend right in!"

Of course, that was a lie. I mean, how can a kid next to a dude with bright red hair blend right in? There is never any possible way for me to 'blend right in'. Not that I want to.. I mean, I love when people stare at me! And, I'm sure they _love_ staring at me.. ha just kidding. But no really, who wouldn't love staring at me?

Anyways, we strutted into the restaurant.. well, we tried to strut. More like Roxas strutted.. I just ogled at him. I mean, when I said to look snobby I wasn't serious! He looked like a frickin model that just got back from a week long vacation on some paradise island! He had his head held up and pretty much screamed 'I'm to sexy for my shirt.' Although he always seems to look too sexy.. I mean… what?

I shook my head, trying to loose my confusing thoughts. I glanced around the restaurant, looking for a 'poof' of red hair. See, most people think our hair is pretty much the same.. it's not. If I was referring to hair like mine, I would have said 'that gorgeous head of red hair' but his is a 'poof' an ugly, frizzy 'poof'. Isn't it obvious how much I love my brother?

"I don't.. see him." I hope we didn't go to the wrong place. That would be embarrassing.. Reno was nowhere is sight. I sighed and was about to walk out but Roxas grabbed my sleeve.

"Is that him?" Roxas smiled up at me and pointed over to the side were the 'reallyrichpeoplewhomusthaveasmuchprivacyaspossible' sat. Over in the corner of the room, in a booth, was a mess of red hair. A mess of red hair, wearing a tux. That's Reno.

I nodded at Roxas and signaled for him to come along. Instead of strutting like he was once doing though, he was staying behind me. I glanced back at him with a confused look, but he was too busy looking at the floor. What the fuck?

Rude saw me first. He probably rolled his eyes (I cant tell, him and his stupid sunglasses). He took a sip of his wine and shook his head.

I jumped in front of the booth with my hands on my hips. If I were god, there would be wind blowing through my hair and I would have magically had a cape, but alas, I am not god. So there was no cape or wind. Bummer.

"Hey brah!" Reno's head shot up when I greeted him. He stared at me wide eyed, his face going slightly red. Heh heh, he sure does look happy to see me!

"You've gotta be kiddin me, yo..". Reno shook his head and massaged the bridge of his nose. I reached behind me and ushered a sort of frightened looking Roxas into the seat next to Rude, and took my seat next to 'lovely brother' Reno. With hair that is NOT as awesome as mine… I love my hair.

"I took you up on your offer of a double date! Meet, my date, Roxie!" Roxas looked up at me, eyes widened. He looked like an adorable little boy. His big blues eyes were filled with confusion. Heh heh, he was adorable. I mean, uh.. ok yeah, lets be honest, he's adorable.

"Roxie.. is a cross-dressing Hispanic stripper from Traverse Town!" He could pass as a Hispanic right?..

…shut up, no one asked you.

Roxas eyes got even bigger and his entire face reddened. I smirked at him and waved at Rude, who was currently sipping at his wine like a snob.. well no, He was actually chugging it like he was in a bar. See me and Rude have this awesome relationship. It's what you would call one of those 'love-hate' relationships. I love him, and he hates me! That is a love hate relationship.. right?

"I never invited you to come with me!" Reno said through gritted teeth. Rude cleared his throat and Roxas twitched. What was up with him?

"I need to use the bathroom.." Rude mumbling and Roxas quickly got up out of the booth to let Rude out.

Reno let out a groan and I grinned at him. Well, _I_ was enjoying myself. Reno brought his hands up and made a sort of 'scoot' motion with his hands. I ignored him and continued grinning like an idiot, just to piss him off. Doesn't that piss you off when people do that? They know what the hell you are implying but they pretend to not know a damn thing? Well, that's what I was doing to Reno. It was fun.

"MOVE!" he shouted rather loudly, making everyone in the restaurant look at us. I slowly got up and let him out. He rushed after Rude to the bathroom and I sat back down.

I looked over at Roxas, he still looked scared shit-less.

"You okay?" I titled my head at Roxas and he let out a shaky sigh.

".. Did you know that bald guy looks kinda like Vin Deasil?"

"Hhmm.." never noticed that. He sort of does. Maybe it's just the bald thing, "Your point is…"

Roxas let out another shaky breath and scratched his head, " I.. am kind of scared of Vin Diesel.."

I spit out Reno's wine I was currently 'sipping' and burst into a fit of laughter. I mean, come on! How fucking random is that? Why would anyone have a fear of Vin Diesel? He doesn't seem to scary.. does he?

Roxas blushed and mumbled a small 'shut up'

"It's ok, Rude wont hurt you! Besides, I have a fear of Zac Efron"

Roxas gave me a 'wtf' face and I just chuckled.

"what the hell would scare you about 'Troy Bolton'"

I laughed out loud at Roxas making a reference to High School Musical. Heh that just made my night!

"I love how you called him Troy Bolton… but anyway, he can be very.. uh.. intimidating?"

Roxas gave me a 'yeah right' face and I rolled my eyes.

"Fiiiine, I'm not scared of Zac Efron.. I was just saying that to make you feel better about your hilarious fear of Vin Diesel. God, that is good."

Roxas smirked and flipped me off.

"What time, baby?" Roxas blushed and looked away from me. Heh heh, I can make him blush.

I looked down at the menu and noticed that there was nothing under the price of $17.

"Hot damn.." Roxas glanced at me then down at the menu, letting out a low whistle.

"Order anything you want my Hispanic cross-dresser! It's on Reno!" Roxas grinned and shook his head.

"I'd rather not get on your brothers bad side.. he might get his 'Vin Diesel' boyfriend after me.." I shrugged and looked back down at the menu. I was in the mood for a salad.

Shut up, how else do you think I keep myself so skinny? Well, besides the delicious brownies I stuffed down my throat earlier.. and the Mickey D's I had yesterday.. yanno what? Don't judge me!

"Wanna split a salad with me?"

Roxas shrugged, looking back down at his menu. I waved down a waitress. I gave her one of my charming smiles and she immediately blushed. I'm not gonna lie, I know I'm hot.

I looked over at Roxas, he was currently staring at the menu, very intensely.

"We're gonna split a Chicken Caesar salad." The waitress nodded and jotted something on her notepad.

"Uh.. Chicken on the side, please!" Roxas piped up, closing his menu.

"Is that it?" she smiled at me and I nodded, passing her my menu.

"Yes, thank you." Roxas passed her his menu and looked over at me. The waitress went back to wherever waitresses go. For all I know they go to 'waitress fun land'. That would be a boring place if it really existed.

"Is your brother going to be coming back anytime soon?"

hehheh. I looked at Roxas and smirked, " oh, he's coming alright.."

Roxas looked towards the bathroom for a second. Then his entire face turned red when he realized what I was implying. He started to laugh and shook his head. Hehheh. I made a funny.

Roxas cleared his throat and pointed towards the bathroom. Reno and Rude were coming(heh) out of it. Rude looked like he normally did but Reno looked pissed. He got to the table and sat down next to me, throwing his fists down.

"What the hell did you order?" I shrugged and looked at him innocently.

"Just a salad.." Reno groaned and got up, pulling me out in the process.

"Leave, I'll eat your salad. You leave!" I pouted at him but he just shook his head.

"Nope, leave. Bring your cross dresser with you!"

Roxas let out a little sigh and stood up. I pouted again at Reno and he sighed, shaking his head.

"But.. my evil girlfriend is home… would you really send your dear little brother to his death?"

"God, Axel.." I smiled slightly, knowing I was getting to him. I mean, sure he thinks my pout is ugly (like his face.. ooh burn), but I know he hates to see me sad.. –insertcockygrin-.

"Fine, you and Blondie can.. go to my place. Stay in the guest room. There is plenty of food… and no getting porn on demand!"

I scoffed and crossed my arms, "That was _one_ time!"

Roxas snorted and blushed and I shook my head. Yes I got porn, ok everyone likes to enjoy a little porn once and while. I mean, you gotta show yourself some love too! Right?

I grabbed Roxas's wrist and skipped away, I already had a key to Reno's place and planned on going there anyway, but its better if he knows I'll be there… yanno, cause then he wont come in all _loud_ with Rude, if you know what I mean. –inserteyebrowwiggle-

_Roxas POV_

As soon as we got to Reno's place we went into the guest room. The house was huge! His brother is fucking rich! I wish my brother was rich! Actually he would end up spending it on stupid crap then, in the end, not be rich anymore. Lets just say I wish _I_ was rich.. I like the way that sounds.

I sat down on the bed and heard the headboard hit the wall. Axel chuckled pushed on the bed with his hands, making it hit the wall again.

"The headboard is really loose, as you can tell. Everyone time anyone moves on this thing it makes a noise."

I bounced again and, like Axel said, it hit the wall. I could just imagine the dents in the wall we would make if- ok bad Roxas. Can't think about that. No getting hard around Axel! That is _so_ not okay!

Axel smirked at me and stretched his arms above his head, letting his back pop a couple times. The skin on his stomach started to show and that alone, almost got me hard. Ok, I was never _this_ horny. What is it about Axel that makes me think about sex.. all the time?

Don't answer that.

"Well, before we eat I'm gonna jump in the shower.. just make your self at home." Axel walked out and I wished I could follow him to the shower. Just imagine what could happen! Our wet, naked bodies all over each other. I wish, I could love feel his hot mouth aroouun- oook moving off that topic!

So I am actually at Axels place. Well his brothers' place but Man, it's close enough! Seriously, this is the SEX GOD I was talking to –not even- 24 hours ago on the phone! Do you realize this? I am completely confident I will get him in bed tonight.

Except, I am having a lot of fun with him, and getting him in bed would probably mean really awkward around each other for a while, which would mean really awkward during theatre.. and I can't be awkward then! I actually think I want him more than just a good fuck! I mean, I never want anyone more than a good fuck. Except Riku, but that was in high school. Although, Riku is still a good fuck.

Ok, this is getting redic! Stop thinking about sex. Roxas! STOP THINKING ABOUT SEX!!

I decided to turn on the TV to help me get my mind off sex. All I have to do is find a channel that is NOT about sex, and I'll be good!

The first show that popped on was, what do ya know, 'Next' –the gay version-. Thank you god for blessing me with these bad actors and pathetic dates. This is what I wanted to see.. NOT. I switched the channel to the next station, which was TLC 'What Not to Wear'.

Ok, best shit ever. For real. I know that makes me sound really gay and girly but, fuck you, ok Clinton is my idol.

Ok, not really but I love him anyway. Stacy annoys me though, but Clinton's cool.

So this really badly dressed girl was currently shopping with S and C with her, and she was doing a bad job.

"Oh Come ON! Don't get those shoes. No. put them- no.. no! CLINTON DON'T YOU DARE LET THIS GO ON ANY LONGER!!"

"Are you watching what I think your watching?"

I jumped about ten feet in the air when I heard Axel. I didn't even know the shower got shut off, or that I was even that into the show. Axel was standing in the doorway, towel around his waist, BARE FUCKING CHEST. Hair all wet and dripping and just looked.. fucking sexy. Well, judging by his happy trail, he is a natural red head. HOT _FUCKIN_' DAMN.

I'm pretty sure I started drooling. God help me, you sent me a fucking SEX GOD.

I cleared my throat and wiped away the slowly forming drool from my wide opened mouth. I almost wish I was home getting almost raped by Selphie cause this man, was torture.

I looked back on the screen to find that the girl had purchased the shoes, and a sit load of other gross things then looked back at Axel.

"If you think it's 'What Not to Wear'.. then yes."

Axel laughed and shook his head, walking over to the dresser in the corner. " You are so gay.."

"Me, gay? No way!" ' I just want your FUCKING NAKED BODY on me, touching me..

I internally shook my head, trying to get rid of the 'naughty' thoughts. I could NOT think these things with Axel right there, imagine the awkwardness! It would be frickin terrible!

Axel chuckled and shook his head. I watched him bend over to the bottom drawer. He must keep clothes here for all the times he has to get away from his crazy girlfriend... hell, I would want to get away from his girlfriend too! She sounds scary.

Anyway while he bent over I couldn't help but notice his nice ass..

What? Did you expect me not to notice? Jeez, you must not know me at ALL.

Now if that towel would just _slip_ off, maybe we'd be getting somewhere. Sadly, it didn't.

Axel stood up, holding a pair of blue flannel pants and a black wife beater. He threw them at me and shrugged, "Unless you'd rather sleep in jeans.." I muttered a thank you and internally pouted. I was slightly hoping to fall asleep naked, if you know what I mean. Well, there is still hope! I looked back up to find Axels back to me.

Suddenly he dropped the towel and I was met with the nicest fuckin ass ever! I swear, if there was a frickin Emmy for nicest bare ass, he would get it! Wait.. is there one? If not, I should make one. Well then again, there would be no point cause Axel would win EVERYTIME, no questions asked!

My little show ending too soon. Axel quickly slipped on his boxers and turned around to find me.. well.. probably staring wide-eyed with a huge blush.

He blushed a little as well and gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, probably should have warned you I was dropping my towel.."

I shook my head quickly and stuttered a bit, " N-no uh… it's okay, I didn't mind.. I mean uh.. shit.. it's ok.."

Axel laughed nervously and slipped on his PJ pants.

Fuck did I really just fucking say that? ' I didn't mind?!?' what the FUCK was that about?! Shit!

"I honestly thought I could do it quickly enough so you wouldn't notice.. " Axel chuckled and pointed towards the bathroom.

"You can go in there to change, if you want.." I nodded and darted out of the room. My face probably the reddest it's EVER been.

--

Axels POV

Poor kid, he probably thinks I'm gonna make the rest of the night awkward or something. I'm not one for making things awkward. Besides, it just slipped out of his mouth. You know, like if I .. splashed him with water or something and said sorry he would say, it's ok, I didn't mind. Right?

Ok, I'm gonna stop pestering on the subject. Pretend it never happened! Sounds good, right?

Roxas came (heh) back into the room wearing the clothes I gave him and, I'm not gonna lie, he looked adorable. The shirt was tight, but long, and reached past his ass. The bright blue flannels were huge on him, and really only being held up by the tight shirt that was over them. There _is_ a such thing as a draw string!

I smirked and walked over to him, I lifted up his shirt and grabbed the draw string. His eyes widened adorably but before he got the wrong idea I pulled the string and tied it. Wouldn't want him thinking I was making a move on him or anything right?

I signaled for him to follow me and I headed to the kitchen. I was still hungry since Reno stole the salad I ordered.. sure he paid for it but _I _ordered it, asshole. Reno's used to always push me around. Sure now since he has money he gets me a lot of things, but he's still stupid mean poo-head Reno. That's why my dad disowned him.

Well he's not disowned.. but he got into a huge argument with my dad and now my dad never speaks to him. Even though he is all 'loaded' and successful and stuff.. my dad doesn't think it's right that he gets his money from owning a strip club.

Did I mention my brother owns a strip club? Well yeah, he owns a strip club. It's pretty cool. On the 'even' days it's straight, and on the 'odd' days it's gay. I think it's pretty clever, if you ask me, but my Dad thinks he's being disrespectful and that it's wrong. So they got into a huge fight and now they don't talk. My mom isn't supposed to talk to Reno but.. it's her son so she sneaks behind my dad's back.

My thoughts were interrupted when my face met with the wall. Ouch.

I heard Roxas giggle from behind me and I let out a sarcastic ' hardy har-har'. I turned around to see Roxas covering his mouth, trying to hold in his giggles. He was like an adorable little kid.

We sauntered into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. Pulling out the ingredients to make a salad. Lettuce, carrots, onions, Feta, chicken-

"No chicken please!"

I looked back at Roxas and he was shaking his head frantically. I tilted my head slightly and looked back down at the chicken.

"Do we not like chicken?"

Roxas grunted a no and shrugged, "I only eat the meat that I kill.."

I nodded then realized what exactly he said. Roxas, the adorable little kid, killing a living thing? I turned back towards him and gave him a ' whuuut?' look.

"That _you_ kill?"

Roxas nodded slowly and scratched his head.

"Yeah, I grew up on a farm. The way all the slaughter houses kill those," Roxas pointed to the raw meat sitting on the counter and cringed, "..Animals is torture. If it weren't for the fact that I grew up on a farm, I probably would be completely vegan. We don't torture our animals like they do."

I stood there gawking at Roxas. I mean, come ON! Little gay 'theatre boy' Roxas. The same one who was singing and dancing earlier today at his_ theatre_ practice.. grew up on a farm.

Roxas started to blush slightly and shook his head, "I don't personally kill the animals, my dad does but… that's the only time I'll eat them."

I nodded slowly and put the chicken back in the freezer, "You don't know what your missiiing." I sang to him. Seriously. Chicken in salad rocks!

Roxas scoffed and I could tell that he was rolling his eyes, "What I'm missing is the meat of tortured animals, I'll pass."

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. I started to throw all the stuff into two separate bowls, minus the chicken. Eh, that means I don't have to pull out a pan and cook the chicken. I pointed at the fridge and grinned over at Roxas.

"Pick yo' dressin' Fo'!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and opened the fridge he pulled out the Italian Dressing and looked back at me.

"What kind do you want?"

I brought the bowls over to the table and shrugged my shoulders, " Ranch I guess."

Roxas hmmed and pulled out the Ranch. He shuffled over to the table and set them down. The room got really silent as we both sat down and started to get settled. It wasn't an awkward silence though, which was good.

I shook my dressing bottle and squirted some onto my salad. The bottle made a 'farting sound' and I scoffed at Roxas.

"Jeez, Rude." Roxas looked up at me confused then chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Yes I'm immature.. got a problem with it?

I looked over at Roxas and saw him empty practically half the bottle onto his salad.

"Woah, man! Why not just drink the dressing?"

Roxas blushed and looked at the bottle, " I like Italian dressing.. I actually drank up cup full for a dare before.."

No, way! I chuckled at Roxas and smirked.

"I'll give you 25 bucks to finish off the bottle!"

Roxas glanced at the bottle and shrugged, " Sure!" he thrust his hand into the middle of the table and grinned.

"Shake on it!" I smirked again and grabbed his hand giving it a good shake. I noticed a slight blush on his face then he looked back at the bottle.

"Well, here I go.." he brought the tip of the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back. He squeezed his eyes shut and started to suck the dressing out of the bottle

Now if I my mind were in the gutter, which it's _not, _I would have made this very perverted, but I'll let your dirty minds wonder.

He chugged what was left in the bottle and I stared amazed at him. Well, I'm out 25 bucks.

He put his hand on the table and grinned.

"Pay up, bitch."

I chuckled a 'really amazed' chuckle and shook my head. "Wow. My wallets in the room but.. wow. That was sick!"

Roxas shrugged and looked down at his salad. He looked up at me and smiled innocently.

"Do you wanna switch salads? I'm all 'Italian dressinged' out."

I chuckled and pushed my salad towards him, grabbing his drenched one. Which actually, didn't taste that bad.

--

We made our way back to the room after we finished eating. I left the dishes for Reno since well, I didn't feel like doing them.

Shut up, I am not lazy I just.. ok yeah I'm lazy, so what?

We both plopped down on the bed and I sighed. There is never anything to do at my brothers house. I mean yeah, he has a lot of stuff but he gets pissed when I touch it cause, well, I break it. It's not like I mean to break it.. it just… breaks.

I looked at the Tv, which was left on, to find that Americas Next Top Model was on. All the girls were currently get their hair stuffed into caps to make them look bald.. and it looked pretty painful.

I looked over at Roxas. He was kicking his legs back and forth off the edge of the bed and looking adorable. He looked like a little kid. His feet didn't even touch the ground when he sat on the bed, they just hung there. He looked at me and blushed, smiling a bit. I smiled back and for a minute we just… smiled at each other. I felt my face he heat up and I quickly looked away.

What the crap was that?! We were just staring at each other. That was weird.

I cleared my throat and looked over at Roxas. He was looking down at the ground, kicking his legs again.

I pointed to the TV and tilted my head, " Why aren't you watching this? Isn't this like-," I put a had on my hip and pulled off my best 'gay guy' voice, " ultimate gay guy show?"

Roxas giggled and shrugged, " Well I'm more of a 'project runway' fan.. besides, I've already seen this episode."

I chuckled and nodded. Of course he's already seen this episode. I mean_, like OMG who hasn't?!_

Ok, I really need to stop that.

We sat in this weird awkward silence for a while, not really knowing what to say. Then Roxas cleared his throat and looked over at me.

"I'm uh… thinking of getting a tongue ring.. What do ya think?"

--

Roxas POV

I'm thinking of getting a tongue ring? What kind of pick up line is that, Roxas? Come on! I meant to come out with something clever and sexy.. that would make him want me in bed!

Axel tilted his head and shrugged, " I guess it would look ok. Don't they hurt though?"

I shrugged, " Probably. But I like pain."

WHAT?! What the hell Roxas!? I am usually so good at flirting and stuff.. I mean, I can usually get a guy in bed, no problem. Why is my brain turning to mush now?! I like pain? I don't not like pain actually.. I'm not a masochist.

Axel's eyes widened slightly and he chuckled, " Well sure, if you're into that type of thing."

I chuckled and covered up with a lame 'just kidding'. He rolled his eyes and looked at the TV.

I was really hating life right now. I mean, here I am with this gorgeous man.. and I tell him I like pain. I mean, we are alone.. on a bed.. and we are doing.. nothing. This is NOT how it's supposed to be.

I looked over at him to see that he was intensely into the ANTM. Oh come, ON. This is, like he said before, the ultimate gay guy show. LOOK AT HIM! His eyes are glued to the screen! No straight guy watched America's Next Top Model _that_ intensely!

Getting in bed with him should be easy.. though he has a girlfriend. Even though he hates her maybe he is still trustworthy.. and doesn't want to cheat on her. Usually I wouldn't care about that but for some reason… I don't want him to be with her. I want to be the only one.

Wow that sounded horrible and cliché but, I want him to want me.. and only me. I don't want to share. This sucks!

'_Who cares who he's with, just attack him, he wont be able to deny you!' _ I shook my head slightly and inwardly groaned. The problem is, as cocky at this sounds, that's proably true. But I don't want to _rape_ him as tempting as that sounds. I threw an internal tantrum and laid back on the bed, letting the shirt I was wearing ride up slightly, trying to look as sexy as possible. Maybe I'll just make him want me, then we'll work on the girlfriend issue.

I could see exactly how it would play out. We would have an amazing night of hot sex, then we would have a little affair for about a month.. then after the month he would decide it was time to take it to the next step.. he would break up with the bitch and we would run off and get married.

I don't know about the married part.. but the hot sex sounds pretty good.

I cleared my throat, trying to get him to look over at me. He glanced at me and his eyes widened a tad. Bingo.

He cleared his throat and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. I sighed slightly and sat up, still pulling off the 'looking sexy' thing quite well.

Maybe I should talk about something.. like his girlfriend. Make it so he tells me about her, then we will have a closer relationship and he will come to me when they fight. Then we will have sex! Or yanno, just talk. But sex should fit into there somewhere.

"So uh.. What's the deal with you and your girlfriend?"

Axel looked down at me and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've been with her a long time and my parents love her.. So if I break up with her I might as well never speak to them again. I had never really liked her that much to begin with but my parents insisted I go on a date with her. She's so controlling. Controlling to the point where I had no choice but to be her boyfriend. I have no choice in… anything really."

I nodded slowly and sighed. That's gotta be a sucky relationship.. Built up on all stupid lies.

Axel sat down and shrugged, " So what about you. In any relationships with anyone?"

I chuckled and shook my head. Me a relationship? Ha!

"When was the last relationship you were in?"

I shrugged and looked at the ceiling, " Uuh maybe a few years ago, with my brothers friend Riku, we were on and off all through High School."

Axel let out a low whistle and shook his head, " God, when's the last time you got any action?"

Finally, we are on the subject of sex! I chuckled, " Like about 5 months ago.."

All right, that's a little lie. Last time I had sex was last month, with Riku. Now, I'm not some manwhore. Riku and me still fuck, but he wants my brother.. And since I look like my brother.. He likes to fuck me and I don't mind, when I'm horny. Riku's hot..

But maybe if Axel thinks I need sex, he will feel obligated to give me sex. Or not.. but you know, I can dream.

Axel chuckled and rest on his elbows, " Dude, that sucks."

I sighed and stretched out. Our 'bonding' was interrupted with the annoying sound of the doorbell. Who the hell dares to interrupt our bonding?!

Axel sighed and made his way to the door, signaling for me to follow. Wonder who would be at the door…

--

**Well yay a chapter! I've been suffering writers block for a while so I would add about half a page every once and a while.. and I kept thinking it was too short to post.. then all the sudden it was longer than all my other chapters! Lul.**

**Sorry if there's any typos.. I kinda read through it in a rush.. gawd I rly need a beta! My cousin was gonna do it but.. she never did! Lol so.. here you go!**

**Now it might take me a while to star updating because I just adopted 'papau fruits rox' fics so now I have another 3 fics that I need to update.. which gives me a total of 6 fics I'm working on! I remember I planned on not even starting a new one till I finished my first.. so much for that..**

**Sorry if this chapter is rly badly written.. hopefully next chapter will be better!**

**So Axel is getting confusing thoughts about Roxie! Lol.. and Roxas is just a fucking horny bastard! Lol.**

**My cat, Kiki, kept me up ALL last night and that's when I got most of this done.. XD well anyhores, I hope u enjoyed and will try to update soon! Please review!!**

**i put up a poll on my profile for this fic so plz go to it!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Long time no chapter, eh? I'm sorry. I really like this fic… but I just wasn't into writing it for a while. And since I like it I didn't wanna screw it up by forcing myself to write it.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own. Sorry~

---

Ok, I was so close… then the stupid doorbell.

Well, that's a lie; I wasn't close to much of anything… but still! We were bonding and then the stupid doorbell interrupted us! That is NOT ok with me!

I raced after Axel to the front door, wanting to find out who the hell dared to disturb us. What if it was Larxene? I haven't even really met the chick and I already know that she would ruin the… ENTIRE NIGHT. I have a plan, and if she shows up, the plan is destroyed! I can not have that happening!

See my plan is quiet simple... Take off my clothes. Then he will HAVE to sleep with me.

Right?

Ok, maybe it's not the best plan, but let's see you come up with a better one! Being around the stupid redhead is turning my brain into complete mush. I can't think at all. Everything I say ends up sounding retarded and I am constantly embarrassing myself. Even though I've only been around him for a few hours, I can tell this is not going to be easy! I mean, the knowledgeable part of me is saying I should go into this slow. First make him aware of the fact that he wants to sleep with me, a man. _Then_ rip off my clothes. But god, I don't think I can wait that long!

Axel let out a long sigh and reached for the door. I got on my toes, trying to see who it was. We were greeted with another redhead.. This one looking quiet annoyed.

Axel let out a chuckle and smiled, "Reno, what brings you here to my sexy pad?"

Reno rolled his eyes and pushed Axel back, "I gave you my only key, and I need to grab some clothes."

Axel wiggled his eyebrows and leaned against the wall, "Oooh, staying the night at Rude's… be sure to give me all the sexy details!"

Rude growled and pointed his finger at Axel, wearing a sort of scary glare, "First of all, we are JUST FRIENDS! And second of all, why the HELL would you want to know the details of your brother.. Doing it with another dude?!"

"_So_ you two _will_ be doing it?"

Reno growled and shook his head. He made his way inside and crossed his arms, "You're sick."

Axel shrugged, still wearing a grin. I tried not to drool while staring at him. God, he was good looking.

Reno looked over at me, his mouth stretching into a smile. It was a little frightening how much they looked alike. Well, I guess if I can't have Axel; Reno would be the next best thing. Or both of them.. at the same time. Ooh that would be hot. Really hot.

Two red heads, practically identical, taking off my clothes. Kissing my entire-

I snapped out of my dirty thoughts when Reno cleared his throat, giving me a concerned look.

"I think you should get your little friend here a tissue.."

I let out a confused 'hmm' and reached up to my nose. I felt something dripping out, which I concluded was blood.

Oh great, another nosebleed. I blushed a little and reached out my arm, grabbing the tissue Reno had retreated for me. Reno chuckled and gave me a look, one that said he knew something.

I always thought the nose bleeding thing was just a myth. All through middle school my friends would make jokes, and when they saw something hot or thought something hot they would say 'nosebleed'. I generally had never seen someone _actually_ have a nosebleed over anything like that. But freshmen year, it happened to me. It made it rather impossible to pass the time in a boring class by day dreaming about Riku. _Really impossible._

I wanted to go hide under a bed out of embarrassment. It was very obvious Reno knew that I wanted more than friendship from Axel; I just hope he doesn't say something and screw it all up.

Reno smirked at me, then turned to Axel, "Make sure you give me all _your_ sexy details, Bro!"

I internally smacked my forehead, giving Reno a death glare, one that he didn't seem very threatened by. Which sort of angered me. EVERYONE is threatened by my death glares!

Axel furrowed his eyebrows then noticed Reno smirking at me. He let out a small chuckle, accompanied by a blush, "I think Larx would murder me, Reno."

Now, just the fact that saying that got a blush out of him was enough for me! Score for Roxas!

I internally pumped my fist into the air, decided that this _may_ be easier than I thought. I mean it was just a blush, but it was something! Right?

Shut up, don't bring my hopes down!

I rolled my eyes at Reno, trying to make it seem like he was being ridiculous. He just chuckled at me and shook his head, "That's what you say, but I think Blondie has other plans!"

Axel stuttered, scratching the back of his head, and I began to panic inwardly. What if this was it, he is not ready for this and Reno just blew it! It was not fair! Reno seemed to notice my panic because he just shook his head again, walking over to Axel and patting his shoulder.

"It was a joke, yo! Don't take it so seriously! Besides, you don't deserve such a cutie."

Axel scoffed and looked over at me, and I could feel my face flushing even more. Fuck, what the hell was Reno playing at?

Axel looked down and scratched the back of his head, "Pfft. T-That's not true! I-I.. uh."

Axel blushed again and shrugged, "I'm… thirsty."

Axel rushed into the kitchen, leaving me and Reno to stare at each other.

I let out a small sigh of relief and removed the tissue form my face. I was gonna need to deal with this nose bleeding issue. It must not be good for my health.

Reno chuckled and I looked up at him. Does he think he's being funny? Really? Because I DO NOT.

I let out a small growl and glared at him, realizing I probably looked and sounded like an angry cat, but at this point I really didn't care.

Reno laughed and threw his hands in the air, "Kid, I'm just trying to help ya out!"

I scoffed at him and shook my head, "B-By what?! Embarrassing the shit outta me?"

Reno shook his head and put his hands on his hips, "No! You saw the way he blushed! I think I would know my own brother. He sees something in you he likes. Trust me."

I let out a sigh, feeling a burst of confidence at what Reno said. I mean, if his brother says there's hope, then there's GOTTA be hope, right?

"But let me tell you this, getting into all this shit doesn't mean just a lay. I hope you know, if you're serious about this, you asking for a long term relationship."

Wait…what? I tilted my head at Reno and my eyes widened. NOT just a one night stand?

"W-why do you say that?"

Reno sighed and shook his head, bringing a hand up to massage his temple, "Listen, Axel is very trustworthy. Out of all the years he's been with Larx, HATING her, he has never cheated on her. If he wants you enough, and grows balls, and decides he wants to be with you… that means he wants to be with you. He would, hypothetically… if it were to happen, that is… leave that bitch to be with you. And, as surprising as this may sound, he's not a one night stand type. If you're serious about this, kid, you're getting in deep. Let that roll around the ol' noggin."

Reno reached forward and ruffled my hair, making me let out a small grumble. Wow. This suddenly became more complicated that ripping off my clothes. Long-term. Am I ready for that. I only ever had one long term relationship. Also, I'm a flirt. Could I give that all up, for Axel? A guy I barely know? I mean, yeah he's hot… but do I want him that badly?

I jumped at the sound of a cough from behind me. I turned around to see Axel leaning against the wall, a glass of soda in his hand.

"Rox, you ok?"

"Hm?" I tilted my head and put a hand to my face. I must have been really flushed, cause I could feel the heat from my cheeks.

"Did my brother say something?" Axel looked concerned and walked towards me, putting a hand to my forehead.

"N-No. He just… was… uh." I stuttered, trying to come up with a logical reason why I could be so flushed. I could feel myself flushing more as Axel subconsciously brushed some bangs out of my eyes. It was cute how concerned he got, and I smiled slightly.

The both of us jumped when Reno walked in, "Oh, I pinched his cute little ass. Never thought he would get that worked up over it."

I gawked at Reno, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Then, after putting two and two together, I realized that he was saving my ass. Thank you, Reno.

"Asshole." Axel glared and pulled his hand back from me. I almost let a whine… almost. But was able to hold it in.

The butterflies in my stomach were going insane. It was weird, since I haven't felt like that since high school… and Riku.

I loved Riku, still do. But we grew our separate ways. I remember every time I talked to him, or touched him… even if it was just a hug, I got this feeling. Having him near me made my entire brain turn to mush. Being around Axel was like déjà vu. It made me wonder, should I take a chance? Make him the one person I want to try to be with? Am I ready for a long term relationship?

I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder, "Let's head back upstairs."

I felt the butterflies again, and I knew. I wanted him.

--

"So… Roxas. You said you grew up on a… farm?"

I looked up from the mattress and smiled. Axel was currently sitting across from me, hugging a pillow to his lap. The scene, I'm sure, could make anyone laugh. It looked like a high school girl's sleepover, minus the painted toenails and face masks. Oh yeah, and the fact that we were men.

"Yeah, doesn't seem like it, huh?"

Axel chuckled, "Yeah, came as a surprise."

I smiled and brought my knees into my chest. I was still thinking about what Reno said. I came to the conclusion that I want to try at a relationship with Axel, which seemed to douse the hornyness. Not that I still didn't want him to fuck me into the mattress, but something was different. I wanted to get to know him. Maybe it was just my brain telling me to stop thinking with my dick. Either way, I haven't tried to get to know anyone for a while. I guess you could say I'm rusty.

"What was that like? I mean, going from a farm boy to theatre boy… how did it happen?"

I chuckled and shrugged, "Long story."

Axel smirked and leaned a bit closer, making my face flush. It wasn't like he was really close to me or anything, but for some reason my cheeks felt the need to heat up.

"Well, we've got all night." Axel grinned. With a sigh I shook my head.

"You do realize you're pretty much asking me for my life story, right?"

Axel nodded and rested his head on the pillow in his lap. It was like a little kid getting ready to hear a bed time story.

"Well, as you know, I grew up on a farm. Ever since I was younger though, being a farmer never really appealed to me. I mean, yeah I did the work, my dad had me milking fucking cows when I was six, but I never really enjoyed it. To me, it was just something I had to do… like most kids have to wash dishes; I had to collect the eggs from the hen's nests."

Axel chuckled and grinned, "Sounds exciting."

I laughed and shook my head, "Maybe to you. But I always wanted to act. I would tell my mom that I was going to be on TV all the time. I used to… put on my favorite movies, pick a character, and act out my characters part. Yanno, and pretend the other voices were actually other actors there. I knew almost all my favorite movies by heart, word for word."

I could feel my cheeks heating up. Axel was looking at me with a huge grin, "That's so cute."

I looked down with a blush. I know he was calling my younger self cute when he said that, but it still made me blush. Most straight guys would never call another guy cute, no matter if they were four years old, or twenty.

"In middle school, I was always getting asked out, I guess all the girls thought I was cute. But once seventh grade rolled around, almost all of them hated me… mostly cause I would reject them. It wasn't that I didn't like them as a person… I just never had an interest in girls. I never thought I was gay, I just thought… I don't know. I never really thought much of it. That same year our school had tryouts for the musical, and I, of course, auditioned. All the eighth graders were telling me I wasn't going to get a lead, that seventh graders never got leads. But, despite what they said, I got a lead. Well actually, the lead."

"That was how I met my two best friends, Namine and Olette. Namine worked on the set, she was way to shy to be on stage. Olette was the second lead. Let me say, the eighth graders were not happy about two seventh graders getting the lead."

Axel sat up a little and tilted his head, "Is Olette the brown haired girl?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah. She's practically like my acting partner."

"Well, my mother was always proud of me with acting. I mean, my dad was too, but he also thought it was just a phase. Oh was he in for a surprise."

"Freshmen year I started crushing on this guy" I smiled thinking back to it. It all started with a wet dream, but I wasn't about to go all into detail with Axel.

"At first I was confused… and scared. I mean, I was a farm boy, and so were a lot of the guys at my school. What would they all think, right? I was crushing on my brother's best friend, Riku. And I freaked out. I ended up doing something really stupid. I slept with almost all the girls I rejected. I was hoping maybe it would make me attracted to girls. One night I made a mistake, which probably saved me. I slept with Namine. She knew, right away, that something was wrong. So after.. we.. y'know, she asked me what I was doing and what was wrong. I broke down like a fuckin' chick, and told her about my crush on Riku. She just smiled and told me she'd help."

"Apparently I didn't spend enough time thinking rationally, because our school had a GSA club, y'know gay straight alliance. Found out that I wasn't the only homo."

I chuckled and looked up at Axel. He was completely quiet, his eyes urging me to continue. Never knew my life was so interesting. I should write a book.

"What did your dad say?"

"Well, I guess everyone at school, before I began sleeping around with chicks, were just waiting for me to come out, so they weren't surprised. When I came out to my parents, my mom had no problem."

I started to chuckled and shake my head, thinking back to my dad, " 'Gay as in happy, right?!' Heh. At first he was a little awkward about it. But he actually told me he was expecting it. I guess I have really accepting parents."

"What happened with Riku?"

I smiled at Axel. His eyes were big, like a little kid. It was rather adorable, "Well, after I came out… he actually came to talk to me. It was about coming out and… and he asked me what it was like. Then, one thing led to another, we kissed. Then we were together."

I sighed and looked down, "I loved him… and at one point he loved me, at least I thought he did. He actually was in love with Sora, my brother. He still is now. For a while I stayed with him, I felt like I wouldn't live without him. I knew though, every time he kissed me or… when we had sex… he was wishing I was Sora. Then… he called me Sora when we were.. y'know."

I blushed and looked up, "So we broke up. I told him to go after what he wanted. And to this day, he's still trying."

"That's such a sad ending. Asshole."

I looked at Axel and chuckled, "Who Riku?"

"Yeah! I mean, he should have just ended the relationship instead of pulling you along, pretending you were someone else."

I shrugged and looked down, "I wanted him to. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't care if he thought I was Sora."

Axel scoffed and I looked up. He was giving me a serious look. I blushed and tilted my head.

"W-what?"

"You deserve better than that."

I blushed deeper and looked away. My god Roxas, you should do it now. Just lunge at him! Kiss him!

Even though one part of my brain was telling me to make a move, the smart side told me it was too soon. I couldn't do it now.

"S-So… what about you? Let's hear your life story!"

Axel looked away and shrugged, "I-I had a normal life. Going to school to be an English teacher. Nothing special."

I nodded, getting the feeling he didn't wanna talk about it for some reason. So I left it and looked around. It was getting late, and my body was telling me it wanted to sleep. I thought about what would be going on right now if I was home.. with Selphie.

Oh god. I twitched noticeably and let out a disgusted noise.

Axel looked at me and chuckled, "Aw, do I smell that bad?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, I'm just thinking about the girl that's at my house, right now. If I were there… let's just say it wouldn't be pretty."

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, feeling sleepy. Axel smiled and yawned as well.

"You tired?"

I nodded, letting out another yawn. I stood up and looked around.

"Should I go on the couch or.."

Axel scoffed and stood up, pulling the blankets on the bed down, "Couch?! Look at the size of this bed!"

I could feel the butterflies start to flip out again. sleeping in the same bed as Axel. I mean yeah, we will just be sleeping… but, just wow.

"You sure?"

Axel nodded and sat down, "Of course!"

--

Oh man, oh man. This is fucking crazy. Here I am, laying down in Axel's bed. He's asleep, but I can't even keep my eyes closed. I can feel his body heat! OH MY GOD.

I may sound like a little school girl but FUCK I am in the same bed as him! Oh yeah, did I mention he seems to be a SNUGGLER?!

YES! Axel is a sleep snuggler. As soon as he was asleep, I felt his arm find its way around my waist, chest right up against my back. The butterflies are going crazy. Maybe I should name the little fuckers.

Snap, Crackle, and Pop sound good.

So, it's been maybe fifteen minutes, Snap, Crackle, and Pop are still going crazy and I can't move.

Ok, he's asleep. If I snuggled back, he wouldn't even notice. Also, I'm a snuggler… so that can be the excuse. Right?

With a sigh, I rested my arm on my waist, intertwining my fingers with his. I snuggled into him and nuzzled my head under his chin. Any fan girl at this point would be squealing, hell, I WAS SQUEELING! Internally that is.

My new little friends were still going crazy, but besides that I was comfortable. With one last yawn, I fell asleep.

"_I want you, Roxas"_

_He turned my body over, is face hovering inches from mine. Hands roaming under clothes. I could feel a moan coming up when his began to kiss my neck. I pulled at his shirt, wanting the thing off. _

_My brain was going crazy. I wanted him in me. I wanted him! I didn't care how. His lips found their way to mine. He kissed me and my mind went crazy. It was so passionate. Starting off slowly, but as our hands got courageous, our kisses got messy. Tongues fighting for dominance, clothes being pulled off; It was pure heaven. _

"_Take me, Axel"_

"_With pleasure."_

_His hand found its way into my pants and I gasp when he wrapped his long fingers around my erection. He started to pump… faster… faster.. _

I woke with a start, jumping up. I looked to my side to see Axel, awake and getting dressed. FUCK.

He didn't have his shirt on and I internally whined, pulling the covers on my lap, trying to cover my huge fucking boner. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Axel grinned and sat down next to me.

"You ok? You're all flushed and sweaty." Axel moved to put his hand to my forehead but I jumped back.

"Y-Yeah! Had a nightmare." _Nightmare... right._ Far from a nightmare.

Axel chuckled and shook his head, "Aw, I'm sorry."

I chuckled nervously, trying to think of anything that would make this boner go away.

Dead kittens, Selphie naked, Axel's topless body kissing me all that way down my-

FUCK FUCK FUCK

"What do you want for breakfast?"

I jumped and looked at Axel, who was still topless. I tried not to look at his toned body but I couldn't help it!

"Umm… Eggs and toast?"

Axel nodded and got up, "You can go change, I'll take care of that."

I smiled and waited until he was out of the room to grab my clothes and run to the bathroom.

I knew it was a bad idea; I was going to feel disgusted with myself. But once my pants were off, I wrapped my hands around my arousal, imagining it was Axel.

--

Hopefully will update soon, no promises though.

I have another fic which I started that I'm really enjoying. It's called 'I'm with the Band' So if you're interested, go to my profile and check it out~

ALSO, I am an Axel cosplayer and I have some pictures taken by some very AMAZING photographers on my dA. Please go check them out~

dA: wocket-in-my-pocket. Deviantart. com


End file.
